Auspicious
by AlpacaAce
Summary: Yesung adalah kekasih Ryeowook, sedangkan Eunhyuk adalah adik Ryeowook. Meskipun begitu mereka tidak pernah akur. Eunhyuk senang sekali menjahili Yesung sampai-sampai Yesung menjulukinya Evil Monkey./YeWook with Chibi!Eunhyuk/DISCONTINUED/Sorry!


**Title : Auspicious**

**Rated : K+**

**Genre : Romance, Family**

**Cast : YeWook with Chibi!Eunhyuk**

**Disclaimer : Mereka semua bukan milik saya, ironis :p**

**Warning : AU, BL, yaoi, typo(s), gaje, alur maksa :p**

**Happy Reading~**

**~0~**

**Yesung P.O.V**

Kini aku sedang berada di rumah kekasihku-Kim Ryeowook. Ya, aku biasa memanggilnya Wookie. Sudah sejak 3 bulan yang lalu kami menjadi sepasang kekasih. Aku sangat mencintainya. Ia adalah sosok namja yang manis, polos, dan juga pintar memasak. Aku menyukai semua hal yang ada di dalam dirinya, kecuali 1 hal. Sebenarnya sih hal yang tak kusukai itu bukan berasal dari diri Wookie, tapi hal itu selalu ngebuntutin(?) Wookie. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si evil monkey a.k.a Eunhyuk *evilnya kyu menurun pada hyuk nih XD*. Dia itu selalu

mengganggu moment-moment indahku saat bersama Wookie. Aish, kenapa sih Wookie-ku yang imut itu punya adik macam dia.

"Mian ya hyung udah nunggu lama, tadi aku lagi bantuin Hyukkie ngerjain PR nya." senyum Wookie.

"Ne. Gwenchana, Wookie-ah." balasku.

Ya, tadi saat aku ke sini. Wookie bilang aku harus menunggunya sebentar. Eh, ternyata dia sedang mengurusi si evil monkey itu.

"Wookie-ah, aku-"

"Hyung~" ucap seseorang dengan suara cempreng. Aku kenal suara cempreng itu. Hhh, baru saja aku ingin bicara berdua dengan Wookie, si bocah itu malah muncul.

"Hyung~ Ayo temani aku bermain." rengeknya pada Wookie.

Hei bocah, nggak sadar apa kalau ada aku disini. Ngapain sih pakai acara ngajak-ngajak main Wookie-ku. Wookie is mine, you know?

"Hyukkie~ Hyung sedang bersama Yesung-hyung, kau main sendiri saja ya?" Wookie pun mengusap-ngusap kepala bocah itu. Aku yakin pasti si setan cilik itu akan terus merengek pada Wookie sampai keinginannya terpenuhi.

"Oh. Ya sudah, hyung." ucapnya seraya pergi.

Mwo? Apa aku nggak salah dengar? Tumben sekali dia seperti itu. Aku jadi curiga.

"Baiklah. Hyung, tadi mau ngomong apa?" tanya Wookie padaku.

"Ne. Itu aku-"

"Hyung~" aish, bocah itu lagi. Mau apa sih dia? Daritadi kerjaannya ganggu terus.

"Hyung~" ia menarik-narik ujung bajuku. Ternyata bocah itu memanggilku tadi.

"Waeyo, Hyukkie-ah?" aku tersenyum manis padanya. Kalau saja Wookie tidak ada di sini, sudah kupastikan bocah ini akan aku jadikan monyet. Malas sekali aku harus bermanis-manis pada bocah ini, tapi tidak apa-apa lah ini semua demi memiliki Wookie. Kekeke.

"Ini untukmu, hyung." ia menyodorkan sebuah gelas berisi cairan hitam pekat. Aigoo~~ Cairan apa itu?

"Tenang saja hyung, ini cuma kopi kok." cengirnya seolah mengetahui pikiranku.

"Huh? Kopi?" ucapku.

"Wah, hyukkie hebat sekarang sudah bisa menyiapkan minuman untuk tamu ya." timpal Wookie.

"Iya dong." lagi-lagi bocah itu nyengir.

"Ayo hyung, minum kopinya." rengeknya.

"Yesung-hyung beruntung sekali bisa mencoba kopi buatan Hyukkie untuk pertama kalinya, aku saja belum pernah mencobanya loh." ucap Wookie.

"Ne." aku mulai meminum kopi buatan bocah itu. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Ya tuhan, semoga aku baik-baik saja. Kalaupun nanti aku harus mati, aku ingin kau ubah si evil monkey itu menjadi monkey sesungguhnya.

GLEK. GLEK. GLEK.

"Bagaimana rasanya, Yesung-hyung?" tanya Wookie.

"Hm, enak tapi kok dingin." ucapku. Mungkin bocah ini mau bertaubat kali ya. Tumben dia nggak macam-macam denganku.

"Hyung pabbo, jelas-jelas ada es batu di dalam gelasnya pasti dinginlah. Orang aku buatnya es kopi kok." tuturnya.

Apa dia bilang? Siapa juga yang pabbo? Eh, tapi bener juga ya ada es batunya nih, berarti aku dong yang pabbo.

"Ehehe." aku pun hanya menyengir.

"Ohya Wookie-ah, tadi aku mau bilang kalau aku-"

DUUUTTTTTT.

"Eh? Yesung-hyung kentut ya?" tanya Wookie, ia menutupi hidungnya.

"Aduduh, perutku sakit. Kamar mandi ada dimana, Wookie-ah?" tanyaku balik.

"Ne. Ada di sebelah dapur, hyung." jawabnya.

Aku segera bergegas menuju kamar mandi sembari memegangi perutku. Bisa ku lihat kalau si evil monkey itu kini menjulurkan lidahnya padaku. Ah dasar, pasti ini semua ulahnya. Aku yakin es kopi tadi sudah ia campurkan dengan obat pencuci perut. Awas saja dia, nanti akan ku balas ulahmu bocah.

**Yesung P.O.V End**

**~0~**

Sekembalinya Yesung dari kamar mandi, Wookie segera menghampiri Yesung & menolongnya untuk berjalan. Pasalnya, kini obat pencuci perut tersebut masih bereaksi dalam perut Yesung yang membuatnya terasa seperti diaduk-aduk. Sedangkan sang pelaku alias Eunhyuk hanya menunjukkan cengiran polosnya & siapa sangka dibalik itu semua Eunhyuk tengah bersorak riang, karena rencananya telah berhasil. Yang menjadi pertanyaan adalah mengapa seorang bocah kelas 5 SD seperti Eunhyuk bisa mendapatkan obat pencuci perut & darimana ia bisa mendapatkan ide keji tersebut. Mungkin ia berguru kepada The King of Evil, Cho Kyuhyun. Jadi, para reader amankanlah adik-adik atau anak-anak anda dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun XD #dikeroyok Sparkyu #abaikan

Back to the story...

"Yesung-hyung, gwenchanayo?" tanya Ryeowook khawatir.

"Gwenchana, Wookie-ah. Hanya perutku masih terasa sedikit sakit." jawab Yesung.

"Jinjja? Apa perlu ku ambilkan kau obat, hyung?" tawar Ryeowook.

"Ani. Tidak usah, Wookie-ah. Sebentar lagi pun sembuh, lagipula ini salahku karena sebelum ke sini aku sempat memakan ramen ekstra pedas." jelas Yesung. Sebenarnya Yesung ingin mengatakan bahwa ini semua karena ulah Eunhyuk. Tapi berhubung Ryeowook sangat menyayangi Eunhyuk, Yesung tidak tega kalau Ryeowook nanti malah sedih memikirkan kenakalan dari adiknya.

"Ne. Tadi kau mau bicara apa, hyung?" tanya Ryeowook pada Yesung.

"Itu Wookie-ah aku-"

"Hyung~" rengek Eunhyuk.

"Waeyo, Hyukkie-ah?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Hyung, sekarang kan waktunya aku untuk pergi les. Ayo antar aku, hyung~" tutur Eunhyuk.

'Argh, dasar bocah monkey. Mengganggu saja kerjaannya.' jerit Yesung dalam hati.

"Oh iya, hyung hampir lupa. Mianhae hyukkie, ayo kita siap-siap sekarang. Cepat ganti baju & siapkan barang-barangmu." tutur Ryeowook.

"Siap, hyung." ucap Eunhyuk seraya berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Jeongmal mianhae, hyung. Aku harus mengantar Hyukkie ke tempat les, sekalian juga aku mau ke tempat Minnie-ah. Kami ada project bersama." jelas Ryeowook.

"Ne. Gwenchana, Wookie-ah. Aku akan mengantar kalian berdua." balas Yesung.

"Aniyo. Nanti malah merepotkanmu lagi." sergah Ryeowook.

"Tak apa. Sekalian aku juga mau ke cafe nya Leeteuk-hyung, kan jalannya searah." ucap Yesung.

"Hm, baiklah. Aku mau ganti baju dulu ya, hyung." Ryeowook pun pergi ke kamarnya.

**~0~**

**Yesung P.O.V**

Aku tengah berada di cafe Leeteuk-hyung. Setelah mengantar Wookie & si evil monkey itu, aku ke sini karena aku juga mempunyai project bersama Leeteuk-hyung. Kini aku sedang duduk santai di sini, karena project ku telah selesai.

**Ni saenggaki nado molrae sarangi nado molrae**  
><strong> Na sarangiran geol mitji anasseo neoneun machi<strong>  
><strong> Mabeob cheoreom naeane deuleo waseo my boo<strong>  
><strong> Ijeneun sarange bbajyeo beorin babo<strong>  
><strong> Jeonbu neo ddaemunigeol<strong>  
><strong>I fall in love with you~ KLIK-<strong>

"Yoboseyo?" ucapku.

**"Yoboseyo."**

"Waeyo, Wookie-ah?"

**"Hyung, bisakah aku**

**minta tolong padamu. Tolong jemput Hyukkie-ah di tempat les nya ya. Aku tak bisa menjemputnya. Aku harus membeli kebutuhan untuk project ku nanti."**

"Ah, ne. Memangnya kapan jam les nya selesai?"

**"Sekarang sih harusnya Hyukkie-ah sudah pulang dari les nya. Tolong cepat jemput Hyukkie-ah, hyung. Aku khawatir padanya."**

"Ne, ne. Sekarang aku akan segera menjemputnya."

**"Gomawo, hyung. Saranghae."**

"Saranghaeyo."

**KLIK-**

Segera kuraih kunci mobilku, tak lupa aku juga berpamitan pada Leeteuk-hyung. Aku bergegas menjemput si evil monkey itu, bisa repot kalau nanti dia kenapa-napa.

**~0~**

Kini aku sudah tiba di tempat les si evil monkey itu. Ah, ternyata sudah sepi. Aku pun turun dari mobil sport-ku, segera kucari bocah itu. Aduh bagaimana ini? Aku tak kunjung menemukannya.

"Tolong! Tolong!" teriak seseorang minta tolong.

DEG.

Suara cempreng itu. Tidak salah lagi, itu suara si evil monkey. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?

Aku segera berlari menuju sumber teriakan itu. Kudapati sebuah tas bermotif pisang yang tergeletak di persimpangan gang.

"Ini kan tas si evil monkey." ucapku.

"Tolong!" teriaknya lagi.

Kulihat tiga pria bertubuh besar sedang berusaha membawa masuk si evil monkey ke sebuah mobil hitam.

"HYUKKIE!"

**~0~**

**TBC~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Annyeong, chingudeul (-^_^-)/

Saya datang kembali membawa ff YeWook ini.

Semoga tidak mengecewakan chingudeul ya ^^

Yang udah baca sampai sini, review ya. Sebuah review dari kalian sangat berarti buat saya loh :D

**So, mind to review? :3**


End file.
